Vendetta
by Mikkelsen
Summary: He swore to never love again after his sister’s death. She never knew the meaning of the word love. They lived in a society where the government controlled everything, and where people with Alices were chased. You think being in the Academy was bad? MxN


**Vendetta**

**  
Chapter 1: His choice **

Little pearls of sweat were running down her temples as she ran with all her might. She knew she shouldn't be out now. The curfew had reached the red zone, which only meant one thing; The Nightingales. They were usually out patrolling, when the curfew had reached this so-called red zone, and anyone who dared to leave home at this hour, were asking for it.

The Nightingales were a group of men, usually some real scumbags, patrolling on behalf of the government, which were the ones who had gotten this curfew, accepted in the first place, and the Nightingales had no mercy whatsoever. Boys that left home at this hour of the day were taking in to Interrogations or even taken to the Black prison, which no one ever came out of. The Black prison had to keep these "rule-breakers" from corrupting the rest of the society, and the prison made sure they got to work for the government, as in using their bodies to biological experiments. Girls that dared to go out under the red curfew were just asking to be raped or worse, by the Nightingales. So normally people stayed at home to avoid such terrible things, but exactly this night everything went wrong for her and she had to go out.

She had just turned around a corner, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out in one of the alleys. At first she had meant to scream, but the sight at the two men, as she recognised as The Nightingales, were too much of a shock. One of her biggest fears had just become reality, when those men yanked her into the alley. Quickly she reached out for the little shoulder bag that was currently lying in the cold shadow coloured mud, as she knew she had some kind of weapon for such emergency situations, as the one she was currently in. But her attempt was futile, as the second of the two men, grabbed both of her arms and had her in a pretty strong hold, with no future of escaping.

"What is such a lovely girl doing on this time of the day?" the first one of the scumbags asked.

"Yeah, don't you know it's illegal to be out when the day has reached the red zone?" followed the second man.

"I-i… I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I swear!" she stuttered, almost shivering and close to break out in tears.

"Hell no you won't! Not after this I can assure you. But first; let's se who we are dealing with." The first one of the two men said, and then following grabbed her beige shoulder bag to look for some ID.

"So, Miss Mikan Sakura, I'm sure you won't be doing this again" he said in a frightening voice, which obviously implied that something bad was going to happen. And sure enough he started to undo his pants.

Mikan was now crying really hard, how could she have been this stupid? How come she hadn't realised things a bit sooner, so she didn't need to go out under the curfew? All she could do now was cry, and hope that some hero would come save her, but in this society that was very unlikely, since the government eliminated every possible threat to it.

"Pl-ease no…Have mer-cy" her voice was cracking and tears wouldn't stop coming. She was only 15 and she was going to save her virginity to the man she would come to love, and not get it_ taken_ from such scumbags, in a dark alley with possible cameras for "national safety" as they called it.

But before they could even get started, a third man came forth from the shadows. He didn't look like one of the Nightingales; he was too young. Also, he wasn't wearing one of their black and red uniforms. He was wearing a black cape, and had a black cat mask covering his face, but his raven locks could be seen wavering in the cold night breeze.

"So this is your way of having justice? What a disgrace you are to Japan" he spoke with a deep and husky voice, which somehow calmed Mikan from her awful situation.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! There's a red curfew now, so you have no right to be here!" the Nightingale that still held Mikan yelled at the young man.

"Tch, what a couple of boring guys… You think the title Nightingale gives you power?" not even caring if they gave an answer or not, the masked young man grabbed a sword, indicating that this meant fighting.

The Nightingales looked more like big question-marks than anything else, they certainly hadn't expected a fight, and definitely not with swords.

But as soon as they recovered their dwelling fear, they released Mikan of their hold and ran toward this challenging young man with their own weapons. Two against one would seem unfair to anyone, but surprisingly the Nightingales never got a chance before they were crucially eliminated, as in eliminated signifying death.

Mikan was sitting crumbled together on the muddy ground, still shaking and trying to recover from this bloody scene that she had just witnessed.

"Tch, what a couple of weaklings." He said mostly to himself, but the sentence made Mikan snap back into reality.

"Oi girl, scram would you? It's not a place for girls, and next time I won't be coming for your rescue." He said rather bluntly, not really caring what she would say.

For a moment she just sat there in the mud and starred at him, before making a comment.

"I'm grateful for your help, but could you at least treat me a bit more politely? I had my reasons for being out this late, you know!"

"I'll treat you how I want. You owe me, remember? And as for the reasons; I don't care, so beat it. I don't have the time for this, and in a moment here will be crowded with Nightingales" but before the young man could turn around and leave, whistles and yelling were heard from the streets. Obviously the cameras in the alley had received the news of the dead Nightingales, and now more were coming.

"Oh no. I twisted my ankle when I fell" Mikan mumbled in a desperate voice

The young man just looked at her like she was stupid, and felt somewhat responsible for her, and that was probably why he did as he did.

"What a pain." If he hadn't had the mask on she would have seen him frown at her clumsiness, but even so he lifted her up and started carrying her.

"What a-re you doing?" she managed to speak up, since she was a little surprised by his sudden actions.

"What does it look like baka?"

"Hmph. Would you stop insulting me? I'm not stupid."

"And you expect me to believe that, polka dots?"

"Polka dots? What are you talki- YOU PERVERT!!" at first she sounded a bit confused by the polka dot part, but she soon realised that she in fact, was wearing polka dotted panties. She may have said the last part of her sentence a bit higher than she intended it to, and so it caused the man to almost drop her, at her sudden outburst, but luckily for her, he caught her right on time, before she hit the ground.

"Could you keep it quiet? Or do you have some sort of death wish?" he said to her, obviously showing how annoyed he was.

"Hmph! I don't have a death wish! Moron."

"Then shut up!"

After the last statement, or rather command as it was, the silence mostly engulfed them. Mikan was pissed and actually wanted to yell at him, but she knew it would be too dangerous to speak out loud, so she kept it quiet, in case someone should notice them. He on the other hand was just plain annoyed and he was also more of the silent type, so it didn't really matter to him.

He carried her trough the alleys, and occasionally he would have to run out on the main street. The path would have been easy to follow, if he had been alone, but with her in his arms it would take some time before they would arrive at their destination.

They had been lucky so far, and for Mikan all of this was tiring, after all she had had a very bad day, since _that_ happened. It had even forced her to go out late at night, and gotten her in her current situation.

The young man noticed how her eyelids were starting to close, as she in total exhaustion fell asleep in his arms. He really did wonder. How the hell could she fall asleep at a time like this? They were running for their lives, or rather he was the one that did the running part, and she just fell asleep. Was that even normal?

"Oi baka. Wake up!" he had a firm voice, yet he somehow managed to keep it low and almost unheard, but even though it was audible enough for her to hear it, he got no response whatsoever. All she did was stirring a bit in her sleep. She was still sleeping, and quite the heavy sleeper at that, there was no other explanation.

"What an idiotic girl. I guess I will have to bring her home with me"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that was my second fanfiction. Yay! I know I have exams, and it's stupid to begin on a second story, but I sat and watched _V for Vendetta_, (While I was sick) and I got inspired, so I just had to write this. Hope you like it. And I know there might be some questions about the society and such, but in the next chapter there will be more information about it, and also their Alices.  
So hope you will keep reading this.

Disclaimer: I don' own Gakuen Alice… Sadly enough, so please don't remind me. Sulking in a corner


End file.
